


Overlapping Circles

by RedJumper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Memories, could be counted as canon, war/death/funeral mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Oliver tries to figure out how they got to where they are./Spanning from their time in first year until after the War/
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Overlapping Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own characters.  
> I don't J.K Rowling but I do like some of the fics the fandom creates - mostly woftstar ones or Percy/Oliver ones.  
> Edit [27/7/20] - minor edits

Oliver knows his relationship isn't quite what people expect. He's pretty sure most of Hogwarts either expected him to find a way to marry Quidditch or end up some girl that was of a couple years below him. Most wizards in Britain end up falling in love with someone they had went to school with and well Oliver did that, it just wasn't with someone anyone expected. 

Sometimes he can't quite figure out how he got here. First year they were at each other's throats nearly everyday - Percy waking up to the sounds of Oliver sneaking back into their dorm and lecturing him about the rules, Oliver getting annoyed by Percy's unwillingness to give details about Charlie. At one point Bill had to intervene to make sure they weren't going to kill each other - Percy had been mortified at the fact his brother, a prefect, had to fix the situation. Oliver still teases Percy about that and also still owns Bill a thank you card. 

Then Second year happened. Oliver got on the quidditch team and instead of driving Percy wild with rambling about the sport, Oliver was driving him wild by dragging mud through their dorm. But that year had also made it clear to both of them that they were more similar than they had previously thought. Percy was bedridden for a week with some type of sickness and had fallen behind with his schoolwork and so for the rest of year he had forced himself to stay on top of everything and as a result ended up going beyond that by reading so far away - Oliver's pretty sure Percy would've read through O.W.L.S material had Oliver not intervened. That, along with Oliver's blink-and-you-miss, post-bludger freakout about getting on a broom, had shown that despite their still near constant arguments they needed each other to make sure the other didn't fall to fall down the rabbit-hole. 

Third and fourth year were more of the same. With the exception that in third year Charlie Weasley had decided to quit quidditch and make Oliver the captain. Gyrfidor had celebrated - even at fourteen they knew Oliver would make both a great captain and keeper. Oliver may have stolen a bottle of Firewhisky from one of the seventh year and brought it up to his dorm. He may or may have not persuaded Percy to drink with him. Then Oliver Wood most definitely did not kiss Percy Weasley. In the morning, both incredibly hangover, Percy had rambled on and on about the rules and even laws they had broke and Oliver took that as a sign that Percy didn't remember. 

The summer before Fifth year was the first time that Oliver had ever recieved a letter from Percy. Apparently Percy had needed someone asides from his parents to talk to about being happy about making prefect. They exchanged letters all summer with Oliver talking about his Dad's muggle shop and Percy discussing the pro and cons of having yet another sibling coming to Hogwarts. 

That summer was also the first time Oliver had seen a Venn Diagram. His dad had been making a business proposal - hoping to expand his franchise to the city - and decided it was a great opportunity to start teaching Oliver about adult Muggle life. He had to sit through his dad telling him how the stuff in between the areas where the circles overlapped was what his target markets had in common. Oliver smiled through it all and decided to postpone telling his dad about becoming a professional Quidditch player. 

Sixth year was interesting. All of it was - from the end of fifth, through that summer and even the end. 

The summer had started with Percy inviting him over to the Weasley's for a weekend. Oliver still hasn't been able to get Percy's exact reasons for doing so out of him but for what Oliver could tell at the time Percy had needed a freind despite the extra full house since his brothers had essentially replaced him with Potter. 

Oliver's mum had forced him to bring to a gift - something about it being a polite muggle custom that she had adapted from his dad and how 'that Arthur Weasley loves muggles, bring something from your dad's shop'. So Oliver had - one of the many copies of Alice in Wonderland his dad still owned - there may have been an incident where instead of a hundred, his dad ordered a thousand ; something a small Scottish bookshop could never aim to sell. Arthur had loved it and read it all the first night Oliver stayed there. On that first morning him and Percy had been the first of the Weasley children to appear downstairs and were greeted to sight of Molly laughing at Arthur as he put little homemade labels saying 'eat me' and 'drink me' on all the food and glasses. 

Percy kept complaining - that is until Oliver forced him to read the book. After that Percy actually started to prefer muggle books over wizarding ones. 

Then the school year started, and Percy got a girlfriend. At the time Oliver hadn't quite known what he was feeling. Then he caught Percy and Penelope kissing in their dorm and ignored Percy for a whole week. Which was the most difficult things Oliver has ever done - they shared a dorm, were in all the same classes and that week Mcgonagall had decided to cancel Quidditch and call a meeting with all prefects, heads and also captains (so he was stuck in a room with both of them). He hadn't known why he was annoyed, why he also felt guilty at he same time. Then he realised he was jealous. 

Towards the end of the year. Penelope got petrified. Percy threw himself into studying and stalking his younger siblings and since Oliver didn't have Quidditch to focused on, he focused on Percy. He made sure Percy still ate, still showered and also managed to get him to play a few games of wizard chess. Percy was getting better and even laughed at one of Oliver's attempted jokes. 

Ginny ended up in the chamber and Percy lost it. Oliver was studying - in between behind staring up at the roof - when Percy entered their dorm and threw a hex at the wall. He had continued to do so a couple more times until switching to destroying their room with his bare hands. Curtains got torn, pillows flung, papers scattered. Until Oliver had to watch Percy collapse to the ground in tears and muttered whispers. Oliver had held him until Percy fell asleep in his arms. 

The next morning Percy fixed up the room within a second and immediately took out new parchment to draft letters to his parents, ministers, whoever really. 

Then instead of being happy when his girlfriend got unpetrified, Oliver found Percy slumped on one of Gryffindor's couches. Oliver had felt happy and touch of guilt when Percy told him they broke up. 

Seventh year. Seventh year was their year despite the whole convicted criminal trying to break into Gryffindor thing. 

It had started with Percy getting head boy. Oliver got the letter from Percy towards the end of summer and got caught by his parents smiling at parchment. 

His mum had rolled her eyes and muttered on about young love and hopeless teenagers. His dad had badgered the details out of him. 

When Oliver had said 'A friend from school.', his mum had heard 'Percy' - since he's one of the only classmates of his she remembers the name of, and his dad had heard 'Girlfriend.' 

After a slew of questions- some Oliver still doesn't understand - he had told his dad it was Percy. When his dad asked if he was his boyfriend, Oliver's silence and red cheeks spoke the answer for him. But Oliver still said no and his parents then gave him terrible advice on how to woo Percy. 

At school, Percy had convinced Oliver to join him twice a week in the library to prepare for their NEWTs and Oliver spent more time working out how many freckles Percy has than studying his history notes. 

Oliver also had the pleasure of getting Percy kicked out of the library for the time in the seven years they've been at Hogwarts. Apparently Percy could be become quite passionate at Quidditch strategies when he wants to be. 

Even with Percy having more duties as head boy, they managed to spend more time than any of the years previous together. Oliver told Percy all about growing surrounded by muggles, how primary school was, how his dad's customers have been the same people for all of his life and as result Percy grew more emphatic to what was going on (at least Oliver had thought he had). Percy made him laugh with sarcastic side comments in DADA and made sure Oliver didn't push himself to hard with trying to finally get Gryffindor their cup win. 

Gryffindor won the cup, of course. This time Percy was the seventh year Weasley that snuck firewhiskey in. This time it was Percy dragging Oliver up to their dorm just when the party was drunk enough no one would notice. This time Percy Weasley kissed him. Percy had actually missed the first couple of times, catching his nose, his cheek and even his ear, before managing to catch Oliver's lips. They hadn't moved passed snogging or anything but Oliver still woke up in Percy's bed in the morning. Percy's mumbles about headaches and 'why the fuck are you in my bed?' had proven yet again Oliver was the only one that remembered (and also that Percy really can't hold his drink). 

Percy got got an accepted offer to work in the Ministry a week after exam results were passed out and two days after that Oliver got a letter stating he was now Puddlemere's reserve Keeper. 

Their futures put them in two completely different circles. It had took awhile for Oliver to fully admit that to himself. 

They had tried to meet up. Lunches in London on Percy's breaks, late dinners after Oliver's practises. Then one of them of them had to cancel (Oliver doesn't remember who did it first) then the other had to cancel and then soon there were two months between the last time that had seen each other. 

Percy told Oliver the news of leaving his family over some fish and chips Oliver got from a muggle chip shop. Oliver hadn't said anything - can't bear to tell Percy that staying at the Ministry was a bad idea, that for once Percy had made a mistake. He had the courage to do the most risky Quidditch plays but not enough to tell his best friend that his dream job was corrupt. 

Then the War picked up pace. The Battle of Hogwarts happened. Oliver watched his aunt get hit and his mum cry over her dead body. Had been outside the great hall as he recognised a blood curling scream as Molly Weasley's. Had at the first sight of Percy - cut, bruised, there, alive - grabbed him and hugged him. Percy had pulled back, had tried to make excuses but Oliver saw the tears, saw how much Percy needed this comfort and grabbed him back in. Percy had gripped the back of Oliver's jacket so tight, there were nail marks left in the leather. 

At his aunt Betty's funeral, Oliver cried. He had also laughed at the sight of his dad in a suit surrounded by people in Wizarding robes, at his mum's speech about the time his aunt Betty had accidentally flew into a tree. 

At Fred Weasley's funeral, Oliver laughed. He had also cried at the realisation that Fred would've loved the pranks and jokes being made, how no one that full of happiness should've died. 

After the War, Oliver went the Burrow. He didn't even send a letter, didn't even know if Percy was still staying there but he went anyway. 

Percy was there. He was hiding in room and Ginny had told Oliver in slight distaste that he belonged there. 

Oliver managed to convinced Percy to get up, eat with his family, have a shower. He convinced Percy to go therapy, to not carry that much guilt around with him. 

Percy had held his hand under the Weasley's dining table the day he had formally apologised for his actions during the War. 

It took time but when Percy realised his siblings had forgiven him as much as possible at the time when their grief was still fresh, he moved out of the Burrow and back to London. Oliver helped him move into to a new flat that didn't have any past memories. He even got Percy to paint his front door gold and red, and he gave Percy a Puddlemere themed throw pillow as a housewarming gift. 

They spent more time together as they both worked through their grief. Oliver took Percy to the nearby park and taught him the muggle game of football and Percy took him to museums and chattered on about facts. 

Oliver never really thought he had fallen in love with Percy at Hogwarts but there walking down the streets of muggle London making fun of the shop's window displays, he had. 

Percy about two years after the War had fallen in love back. Percy didn't wait to tell Oliver and had asked him out straight away. 

They don't have much in common but what they do have in common is what makes their relationship make sense. They're both insanely passionate (albeit about different thing), they're both dealt with grief, they care about each, they both understand brutal work schedules and most importantly they both understand the comfort the other person needs. 

They don't have the relationship people expect because of their differences but to Oliver those differences don't matter. 

His grandfather may complain on how Oliver can't pass on their magic by having children but he was also the same person that talked to Percy about ancient books. 

Ron may mumbled about how Oliver was clearly a front to making people believe Percy was 'good' again but then Arthur had defended Percy. Oliver made sure to bring some muggle newspaper the next time he stopped by the Burrow. 

At Hogwarts, Oliver had plenty teammates that joked about him marrying Quidditch, had many friends that tried to set him up with girls but Oliver hadn't allowed either to happen. 

In the overlapping circles of one Mr Oliver Wood and one Mr Percy Weasley it also says 'in love'.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I've only up to the end of the second book and barely watched the movies.


End file.
